Christmas Hearts
by Julianne Nicole
Summary: Organization XIII celebrates Christmas and everything goes hectic! Just in time for the holidays, so have a good one, whatever you celebrate, everyone!


**~Christmas Hearts~**

Saix felt extra mad today. He was in the Dining Room That Never Was, drinking coffee and talking to Xemnas.  
The Superior was also drinking coffee, and looking through the mail.  
_'Bills, bills, Saix's 'Evil Weekly', more stupid bills, Vexen's 'Science Magazine', an overdue notice for Zexion's book rentals from the Twilight Town library... Whatever.' _Xemnas thought to himself.  
"Getting extremely cold outside... I hate the cold. The Organization's been real grumpy recently..." Saix said.  
"Because, you yell your lungs out every chance you get. You can't blame them."  
"Well! They're always doing something stupid!" Saix began to take a sip of his coffee. He heard a very odd, familiar noise.  
"ARGH! DEMYX! At 6:30 a.m.? Really?" Saix yelled, and slammed his coffee mug on to the table. Some sloshed out of the mug and onto the table. The sitar playing stopped, and Demyx's voice said, "Geez! Meany... Sorry, sitar."  
Xemnas had a brilliant idea.  
"Saix, I know how to get everyone back on track." He said.  
"How?" Saix responded, scowling. He was still disgusted with that stupid sitar.  
"What do the Somebodies celebrate this time of year?"  
"Christmas?" Saix asked.  
"Precisely." The Superior nodded.  
"What about it?" Saix asked, annoyed.  
"We will celebrate it, to calm everyone down. You know, to make them less crabby. It should work for everybody. It worked for me, when I was a Somebody."  
"Yeah, well, not for me, Superior." Saix said, sighing. He despised anything relating to kindness, love, happiness, or friendship.  
There was a week and two days before Christmas, and a lot of work to do.

=^-^=

After planning for almost a full day, "MEETING!" was angrily yelled, by Saix, over the intercom.  
"That guy really likes meetings, doesn't he?" Number 15, Ilexas said.  
"Yeah." Axel replied.  
"Probably something stupid." Xion sighed.  
"As usual." Roxas also sighed.  
They went to the Meeting Room That Never Was and sat in their chairs.

"Now, welcome to this meeting, everybody. You all have been acting very grumpy and unenthusiastic about your jobs. So, we've decided to make everyone a bit more cheerful, by celebrating Christmas this year." Xemnas said.  
"Stupid idea..." Saix grumbled.  
"Yay! This is gonna be so fun!" Xion says.  
"Yeah!" Roxas says, smiling.  
"I never thought he'd ever try celebrating Christmas. A nice change." Axel said.  
"Yep." Ilexas agreed.  
Their responses were followed by a "Sweet, dude! I love Christmas!", an , "I guess this could be fun.", a few, "Cool"s, and a, "Meh. I guess I'll try it.".  
"Well, first we have to figure out who is going to do what. We need food, decorations, you know. Stuff like that." Xemnas said. "We have a week and three days before Christmas. Nine days. So we have to hurry up."

** =^-^= The rest of day 1: =^-^=**

"I am now going to pass out a piece of paper with the name of an Organization member on it. This is who you are going to buy a present for. You don't only have to get one for them, for example, if you didn't get me and you want to buy me a present... Anyway, but it is required that you get one for that member." Xemnas said. "Also, now is when we will assign tasks for you to do." He continued.  
He proceeded to hand the papers to all members of the Organization in numerical order.  
"You, you, you, and you. You must go get a tree." Xemnas pointed to Demyx, Marluxia, Lexaeus, and, Saix.  
"You need to make food." He gestured toward Luxord, Zexion, and Vexen.  
"Everybody else, decorate and do whatever the heck people do on Christmas." He said.

**=^-^= Day 2: =^-^=**

"Saix, it is not going to kill you to go get a tree." Xemnas said.  
"I am not going."

"I am the Superior and you will do as I say."  
"Whatever." Saix said.  
In the forest near Twilight Town, Saix looked upset.  
"Let's just get this over with." He said.  
"Look at all the wondrous plants!" Marluxia said. He laughed.

"SNOW!" Demyx yelled.  
"What?" Saix said. Lexaeus looked up from searching for a good tree.  
It was true. On top of Twilight Town's Clock Tower, Ilexas had summoned snow with a single sweep of her fan, and now she, Axel, Roxas, and Xion were eating sea-salt ice cream before going back to help everybody else.  
The snow was coming down a bit fast now, and they had pulled their hoods over their heads.  
Marluxia was having trouble picking a tree.  
"That one...? No, no. That one. Nope. This one! No. Hmm..."  
"HURRY UP!" Saix yelled, getting more and more irritated.  
This was caused by Marluxia's inability to decide, the snow, and Demyx's humming.  
"Fine. That one." Marluxia sighed. Lexaeus summoned his axe sword and swung it at the tree.  
It came down with a loud bang.  
"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Demyx chucked one at Marluxia.  
"Kid, you will pay for that." He said, making a snowball and hurling it at Demyx. It missed and hit Lexaeus. Without warning, Lexaeus threw two snowballs at both of them. Saix was laughing.  
"Look who's in the holiday spirit, guys!" Lexaeus said.  
"What?" Saix says. "Er... You guys are being very childish. Stop this immediately."  
"Yeah, right." Demyx made a giant snowball, and threw it into the air. It exploded into water, and Saix got hit the most.  
"I-_sneeze-_ Back to the-_sneeze-_ Castle! _Sneeze- _Now!" Saix screamed.  
"Um... One thing, sir." Lexaeus said.  
"What?" Saix asked, before angrily staring at Demyx.  
"How are we gonna get this back to the castle?"  
"Um..."  
**=^-^= Later =^-^=**

"Saix, Demyx, Marluxia, and Lexaeus. Come here." Xemnas said.  
"_Cough. _Yes, Superior?" Saix said.  
"Your tree is too tall. You need to fix it or something." He said. Everyone groaned.  
"Marluxia, you idiot! _Cough-sneeze._ Xemnas, I am not going back there with those nuisances!" Saix said, his voice becoming scratchy.  
"You don't have to. Lexaeus just needs to cut it again."  
"Good."  
"Okay." Lexaeus summoned his axe sword again, and within 3 seconds, the tree was short enough to fit in the room. They put it in the Grey Area, which acted as the living room.  
"Good. Now, we have to decorate it. Who wants to go get the ornaments?" Xemnas asked.  
Roxas volunteered. Xion, Ilexas, and Axel followed him as he walked to Xemnas.  
"Are you guys going to go get the decorations?" He asked them.  
"Yeah." Roxas said.  
"Okay, hurry up. There's still a lot to get done." The Superior sent them off.  
They headed for Twilight Town.  
"Well, which ones should we buy?" Xion wondered out loud, walking through the aisle.  
"Whichever ones won't make Saix throw a fit." Roxas said.  
"Oh, so nothing that makes anybody happy, then." Axel added, laughing.  
"Nice one." Ilexas said.  
"Hey, that's pretty..." Xion said, admiring a container of sparkly orbs and snowflake ornaments.  
"I like these ones." Ilexas pointed to a box of ornaments featuring snowflakes and icicles.  
"Needs flame-designed ones." Axel said. Ilexas lightly elbowed him.  
"It's Christmas! There's no fire at Christmas." She said.  
Axel just laughed. "Kidding."  
"There needs to be more things we like as ornaments..." Roxas sighed.  
"I have an idea." Xion said, smiling.  
"What?" Roxas asked, curious of what his friend was planning.

** =^-^= At the Castle =^-^=**

"WHAT? _Cough- _You... you only got... A-aa... _Fwatchooo! _That?" Saix said and sneezed as he gestured toward the single box of ornaments and bag of colored pipe cleaners on the table in front of him.  
"I'm sure there's a good reason. Now, please explain." Xemnas said.  
"Well, there wasn't a great variety at the store, so I thought we might be able to make them." Xion said. She was a little embarrassed, because maybe everyone else would think her idea was stupid.  
Xemnas just looked at her for a moment, then answered.  
"Cool... Well, get started, then." Xemnas approved.  
The friends went over to a table and began to work.

**=^-^= Day 3: =^-^=**

"I don't know, Saix. It's not looking too great. Cure magic didn't work, potions didn't work, and not even coffee worked. You might just have to wait it out." Xemnas said. Saix's cold had made him lose his voice. Almost the entire Organization was relieved, but Saix was upset.  
"Here, Superior. I thought maybe Saix could write what he wants to say." Vexen handed Xemnas a medium-sized erasable marker board, a marker, and an eraser.  
"Thank you, Vexen." Xemnas said. He handed Saix the board.  
"Looks like we're finally gonna have some peace and quiet for once." Xigbar said.  
"But how long is it going to last? I'll give it maybe a day or two." Luxord laughed.  
As the Organization laughed, Saix scribbled something on the board. He held it up to reveal:

'_I hate all of you'_

Xemnas shook his head.  
"Let's just get the decorations onto the tree." He says.

Xion, Roxas, Axel, and Ilexas dumped the bag of decorations on to the table.  
"What is this?" Marluxia said, picking up one of the pipe cleaner ornaments. This one happened to look like... a... scythe? Wait. Marluxia's scythe. "My weapon! But... why?"  
"We decided to represent each one of us." Axel said.  
It was true.  
On the table, was a miniature version of an object or weapon close to each member. Some Ethereal Blades, Arrowguns, Lances, a Shield, an Axe Sword, a Lexicon, a Claymore, two Chakrams, a Sitar, a deck of Cards, a Scythe, Knives, two Keyblades, and a Fan. Also, a seashell ornament since Xion likes seashells so much, and an ornament of: A bar of sea salt ice cream. There was a symbol of the Nobodies, and a heart. As for the store-bought ones, a few snowflakes and some glass spheres.  
There were good comments from the other Organization members, except Saix, who wrote,  
'_Whatever'  
_on his board.  
Everyone took the ornament of their own weapon and hung it on the tree. They stood back and looked. Larxene got some small lightbulbs, seemingly out of nowhere, and said,  
"This thing needs light." She ran a jolt of electricity through the lights, and put them on the tree.

Zexion told Xemnas that a book he just finished about Christmas said that people sometimes string popcorn and put it on the tree.  
'_Seems stupid.' _Saix wrote.  
"Nonsense, Saix. Go right ahead, then." Xemnas said to Zexion.  
Demyx was in the kitchen, bugging Zexion and Xaldin, who had offered to help.  
"If you're gonna be in here, at least help." Xaldin said, sliding the bowl of popcorn toward Demyx.  
They quickly ran out of popcorn. Zexion had no clue what happened, then he glanced toward Demyx. There was the problem, munching away on the decorations. They kicked him out of the kitchen, and got done a lot faster.   
A few minutes later, they were surrounding the tree and looking at it.  
"This calls for some Christmas music!" Demyx said. He summoned his sitar, and attempted to play Jingle Bells. Saix's face turned bright red with anger, as opposed to the sick pale color he was 10 seconds before.  
"DEMYX!" He yelled.  
"Well, there goes the peace and quiet." Marluxia said.  
"Yep, he's back." Lexaeus said.

**=^-^= Day 4: =^-^=**  
"Everybody, it would be best to go get presents now, because in this season, stores sell out quickly. You may go to Twilight Town's mall now." Xemnas said. Everybody went to the mall and split up.  
Everybody's gift-buying went over pretty easily, except for the four best friends' presents for each other.  
**Roxas  
**Roxas was stuck on what to get for Xion, Axel, and Ilexas. None of them have known Ilexas for too long, maybe half a year, so he was really at a loss on what to get for her. He mainly guessed for everyone, and hoped he was right.  
_  
_** Xion  
**Xion knew what to get for Roxas, since he and Xion were a lot alike. She had good guesses for Axel and Ilexas, too. She hoped they knew what present to get for her...

**Ilexas  
**Ilexas knew exactly what she'd get for Roxas and Xion. But not Axel. She'd always sort of... liked him... She always hoped he liked her too, but he didn't seem to show any interest... Well, she knew one thing: Christmas was going to be awkward.

**Axel  
**Axel knew what he was going to get for his best friend Roxas, he had a most likely spot-on guess for Xion, but had no clue about Ilexas. If he got her something girly, the Organization might speculate that they were dating. Did he want to date her? … He didn't know... He'd never dated before. He just knew that Christmas was going to be weird.

** =^-^= Day 5: =^-^=**

"Well, now, I think everybody should go outside and enjoy the weather." Xemnas said.  
"It cannot be enjoyed, Superior!" Saix protested.

"Saix is a Scrooge, Saix is a Scrooge, Saix is a Scrooge!" Demyx began to chant. Soon, other members joined him in annoying who could be called the assistant boss. They were finding it hard not to laugh while watching his face.  
"WHATEVER! Just do whatever will make you all SHUT UP!"

Demyx was chucking snowballs at Zexion. After Zexion got mad that he got his book wet, Demyx began to make a snowman. Saix was glaring hatefully at everybody, but occasionally looked calm.  
Everyone else was just chatting in the snow.  
The quartet of friends were just chatting. Ilexas decided to try to talk with Axel.  
"So... Do you like the snow?"  
"... A bit too cold. But it's better than overheating from being too warm all the time, plus the heat from the sun..."  
"Yeah. I don't really mind it, but it gets frustrating always having to be cold all the time." Ilexas replied, realizing in that way they were not that different after all.  
"Um, you got..." Axel said pointing at Ilexas' eyelashes. There were white snowflakes on them.  
She laughed. "You do too!" His next response had to be the weirdest thing she'd ever been asked.  
"How cold are you?"  
"I don't know exactly... How warm are you?" She said, with equal awkwardness.  
"I don't know either..." He took the glove off his hand and touched her face to see.  
"Oh. So you're that cold." He smirked.  
"And you're that warm then." She laughed. Roxas and Xion looked up from the snow angels they had just made and stared at them like they were weird.  
"Put the glove back on! You'll get frostbite!" Marluxia shouted. He laughed at his own weird humor.  
"Unlikely. Fire." Axel replied, rolling his eyes at Marluxia's stupidity.  
Marluxia just looked at him angrily. He hated looking dumb.  
"Hey, lovebirds. It's snowing pretty hard now. We should probably go in." Saix teased.  
Ilexas blushed, and Axel's face turned almost as white as the snow. Roxas and Xion laughed at their friends' reactions.  
Axel glared at them as they went back into the Castle That Never Was.  
In the building, someone had prepared some hot chocolate.  
"I still wanted coffee." Saix grumbled.  
"I did too, but suck it up, Saix." Xemnas said.  
Everyone was sitting around the table in their usual spot. Xemnas and Saix sat next to each other; Larxene near Marluxia and Demyx; Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord near each other; Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus; and Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Ilexas. Everyone decided that for the rest of the day they would tell jokes to each other and be funny.

** =^-^= Day 6: =^-^=**

"Everyone, sorry, but... I am afraid all will have to go missioning today. We have nearly run out of things to do, and all of you are just sitting around being boring. I'll come up with something for everybody to do tomorrow, just go on a mission and occupy yourselves today." Xemnas said. Everybody groaned. A few of them did a facepalm.  
The mission of getting rid of the Bully Dog that had been spotted in Agrabah belonged to... You guessed it. Roxas, Xion, Ilexas, and Axel. This was a terrible idea.  
"Okay. We're looking for a Bully Dog, right?" Xion asked.  
"Yeah." Roxas said.  
They defeated some small useless Heartless, then in the large desert area, it appeared out of nowhere. Ilexas screamed.  
"What the heck is THAT THING?"  
Roxas covered his ears and winced, Xion jumped up from surprise from the noise, and Axel rolled his eyes.  
"It's just the target." He said.  
"I hate dogs!" She said.  
"Well, I do too, but we have teamwork." Xion said in attempt to calm her down.

"I'll get it! This is easy!" Roxas strolled right over to the Bully Dog, and tried to slash it with the Keyblade. It snapped at him and coated him in Health-Sapping drool.  
"Oh, gross!" Roxas drank a potion to restore his health.  
"Roxas! That is not easy! If all of you think this is a joke, let me do it!" Axel said, half-angrily. He chucked a fireball at the Bully Dog. It seemed to do some damage. Xion and Roxas smacked their Keyblades together to charge some light. They blinded the Bully Dog temporarily and slashed at it. Ilexas tried to help by firing an ice beam at it, but it sensed her fear and fired it right back. She got hit by it and the Dog seemed to laugh. Roxas gasped and began slashing more at the Bully Dog, Xion went and gave her a Hi-Potion. Axel went berserk. He coated the Chakrams he wielded in fire. He threw them like frisbees at the Bully Dog. It yelped and Ilexas stood back up. She made sure it had it's back turned and then defeated it with ice.  
Later, when they were eating their ice-cream on the clock tower, They were laughing as usual, then Roxas said,  
"Hey Axel, you and Ilexas seem pretty... close... lately." He smirked. Axel's eyes widened, and Ilexas' face turned redder than Axel's hair.  
"Um... Uh... I... Th-This isn't funny, Roxas!" Axel said, getting flustered.  
"Uh... Well... B-But..." Ilexas stuttered.

After RTC (returning to castle) for dinner, everyone found that Ilexas and Axel had their chairs scooted away from each other, then nearly one chair, then far, then close, and so on and so forth.  
"Guys, please leave the chairs in one spot." Saix said. Everyone laughed, except Axel and Ilexas.

** =^-^= Day 7: =^-^=**

"Now, everyone, this is going to be like a free day. Do whatever you want so long as it doesn't make me look bad." Xemnas said. Saix just lazed around and drank coffee all day. Zexion, Vexen, and Luxord pondered what everyone eat for Christmas. Demyx played his Sitar and annoyed the other members. The four friends, however, just wanted to explore around. First they ate their sea-salt ice cream. They then walked around some. Nothing really happened in this day.

**=^-^= Day 8: =^-^=**

"This is Christmas Eve. Now, tomorrow is what you have all been anticipating. Get final preparations done." Xemnas said.

They all decided to wrap their gifts if they hadn't already, and Zexion, Vexen, and Luxord cooked the food. They watched television and listened to Demyx's idea of music.

**=^-^= Day 9: =^-^=**

Ilexas woke up and looked around. She remembered it was Christmas, then got out of bed and went to the Grey Area. She was surprised to only see Xemnas there.  
"Ah. Hello, Ilexas. Nobody has gotten out of their beds yet... Well! Maybe you can help! Just go to everyone's rooms and get them up. It's simple. Want to help?"  
"Okay..."

She decided to get her friends up first, instead of in numerical order like Xemnas probably would have preferred.

"Xion! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Ilexas said. Xion got up rather quickly at that. They then went to Roxas' room.  
"Hey! Get up Roxas! You'll miss Christmas!" Xion said.  
"What? Oh, right!" Roxas got up and followed them to Axel's room.  
"Axel. Get up." Roxas said.  
"No, Roxas." Axel replied.  
"Get up!" Xion said.  
"No."  
"Axel, come on! It's Christmas!" Ilexas said.  
"Oh, five more minutes..." Axel said. Ilexas just said,  
"Fine, then." She summoned some snow and dropped it on his face. The snow melted and he sat up.  
"Why did you do that?" He asked.  
"Should have got up." She responded triumphantly.  
Axel sighed and followed his friends to wake the others up.  
Everyone else was easy to get up, except just because they could, they threw snow at Saix.  
When everybody was up, they decided to exchange presents.

After they got their presents, Ilexas went over to thank Xion, Roxas, and Axel. When she got over to Axel, Xion and Roxas got up and stood beside them. Roxas snickered and Xion held something up in between Axel and Ilexas.  
"Um... Xion? What is that?" Axel said.  
"It's mistletoe, Axel." Xion replied obviously, causing Roxas to laugh harder.  
Ilexas remembered what she heard about mistletoe: When you're under it, you have to kiss. She began to protest. Axel suddenly realized what it meant, too.  
"No... No thanks. That's really not funny." Axel said.

"..."  
"Axel, if you don't kiss her, someone else has to." Xemnas said. The Organization roared with laughter.  
"N-No! I mean... Fine! Just... Nobody look okay? Everyone look away." If Axel had a heart, it would have been racing.  
"Okay, Axel. Whatever you say. Turn around, people." Xemnas said.  
The kiss itself was rather quick, and apparently somebody was watching, because they heard someone say, "Ooooooh..." Axel recognized the voice.  
"DEMYX!" He shouted. "Nothing can be private!"  
"Why would it need to be private, Axel? You guys want to kiss again?" Demyx asked. The Organization laughed.  
"Yes." They said in unison, then looked at each other. "No." They re-stated their reply.  
Everyone laughed. 

**=^-^= Later: =^-^=**

"Okay, everyone. Bring the food in, everyone's starving." Saix said.

Axel whispered something in Ilexas' ear. She nodded.  
"Something you'd like to share with the Organization?" Xemnas questioned.  
"No." They said.  
"Are you dating? Is that it?"  
"...Yes..."  
All in Organization XIII shared their feelings about friendship, love, happiness, magic, belief, and Christmas. Merry Christmas, everyone. 


End file.
